


The Woes Of Isak's Life

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, M/M, Married Jonas and Eva, POV Alternating, Romance, Talking, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Admittedly Isak loves his job and he has put in a lot of overtime to prove that, but a time always comes when a person just needs to live their life outside work.  After endless hours in this building resuscitating patients, it’s 7pm and Isak now desperately needs to resuscitate his social life, his love life and hopefully his sex life as well.OrIn which Isak just wants to be a better son, friend and boyfriend





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the oneshot i promised you guys. it got too long though, so it turned into two chapters. next chapter will be up by next week Thursday.  
Enjoy!

Isak almost quite literally bumps into Sana as he is hastily making his way out of the hospital. It’s as though an emergency for him to handle will pop out of nowhere if he doesn’t get out of here fast enough. Admittedly he loves his job and he has put in a lot of overtime to prove that, but a time always comes when a person just needs to _live_ their life outside work. After endless hours in this building resuscitating patients, It’s 7pm and Isak now desperately needs to resuscitate his social life, his love life and for the love of all that is good and sane in the world- his sex life as well.

“Hey, partner.” Sana smiles at him, dimples and all as she falls into step beside him.

“hey.” Isak replies, glancing at her with a tiny smile.

“Everything okay? You seem agitated.”

“I’m tired. That’s all.”

“Aww I bet the satisfaction of saving lives just outweighs the stress.”

“yeah… no. not really. Right now I really just want to sleep.”

“Alright. Head home and get some rest then.”

“Can’t. I have a date.”

Sana’s face lights up and her smile widens in a way that deepens her adorable dimples.

“Please tell me you mean Even.”

“I barely have time to meet anyone else. Yes I mean Even.” Apparently there is enough frustration in Isak’s voice to put a frown on Sana’s face.

“Is everything okay between you two?”

Sighing heavily, Isak abruptly comes to a halt in the middle of the 9th floor general ward hallway, forcing Sana to do the same.

They are now facing each other and Sana asks, “Okay. Is it something you guys can fix?”

“I don’t know.” Isak makes a long pause. “We’ve been planning dates and I stood him up enough times now.”

Sana’s lips form an ‘o’ as realisation dawns on her. She appears to consider this information and then she smiles again, reaching out to pat Isak on the arm. “I bet the Isabel I know is beating himself about it.”

“A bit yeah.”

“don’t worry too much. Even is all nice and stuff. I’m sure he understands”

“That’s just the thing. I feel like I’m abusing his patience.”

“Well there aren’t that many other choices. You are a doctor and that’s that. You can’t quit your job in favour of a social life.”

Isak groans, running his palm over his face. “I still want to be a better boyfriend.”

There is actual sympathy in Sana’s expression when she says, “I’m sorry, Isabella, but it’s hard to win in this career. You’ll be okay though. We all will, and so will Even.”

“I hope so.”

********

On the tram to Jonas’ house, Isak decides to catch up on the texts he has missed from his dad.

** _Isak_ ** _: Hey dad. I’m just getting the chance to text you back. How are you?_

Isak finishes typing and does a little people-watching through the window, trying his best not to fall asleep. He is so damn tired. Not long after, his phone vibrates and it’s a reply from his dad.

** _Papa:_ ** _ I’m fine. Elaine says hi._

Isak groans, suddenly remembering that he has cancelled dinner plans with his father’s new wife too many times now. He hates how his life has turned into an array of constant apologies and empty promises of creating more time to spend with the people in it.

** _Isak:_ ** _ Say hi back, and that I’m sorry about cancelling our last dinner plans. I’ll make it up to her soon. I promise_

** _Papa:_ ** _ She really wants to get to know you. It’d be nice if you could drop by even just for a quick visit_

** _Isak:_ ** _ Sure thing. _

** _Papa:_ ** _ How is work?_

** _Isak_ ** _: Tiresome. I’m getting by_

** _Isak:_ ** _ Are you still seeing that nice guy?_

Isak’s lips slowly stretch into a fond smile

** _Isak:_ ** _ I’m trying to. Work is in the way most of the time._

** _Papa:_ ** _ A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do. I’m sure you can find your way around that. He seems to make you happy, so you should hold on to that. Still looking to buy a car?_

** _Isak:_ ** _ Definitely. _

** _Isak:_ ** _ I recently got back in touch with an old friend and he is a car salesman. I can forward you his details if you want_

** _Isak:_ ** _ Thanks, that’ll be helpful._

The tram comes to Isak’s stop and He disembarks.

** _Isak:_ ** _ I have to visit a friend now, dad. Text you soon. Good night_

**_Papa:_**_ Good night. Take it easy_. _Call your mum later. She is still upset because you missed her birthday party. _

** _Isak:_ ** _ I will_

******

“Took you long enough to come over.” That’s the first thing Jonas says when Isak gets to his house, but because both Jonas and Eva are such awesome people, they each give Isak a warm hug anyway after which Eva immediately takes Isak’s hand and leads him to the living area where the baby is sleeping in her crib.

Isak peers inside and smiles as warmth instantly fills his chest. Little Maja is as adorable as they come. Isak tears his gaze from the baby to look at Eva. “I don’t know what to say. She is so pretty. You guys are lucky.”

“Thanks, bro.” Jonas says as he walks up to Eva and slides his arm around her waist.

“Can I hold her?” Isak asks.

“Hell no.” Jonas vehemently responds, “Took me forever to put her to sleep. Let’s do that next time you visit. She’ll be older and far less hard to put to sleep by then. ”

Eva starts by swatting her husband’s arm and then giving Isak a comforting squeeze on the arm. “It’s not like Issy doesn’t want to visit. He is just busy.”

Jonas grins at Isak, “You know I’m just kidding, man.”

Isak still feels like shit for missing the baby shower and only making the time to visit 3 months after the baby was born. “I’m sorry.” He says earnestly.

This time Jonas abandons Eva to give Isak a quick hug and then a pat on the back. “Really, we are good. I understand, now stop sulking and mopping around like a scolded child already.”

It’s a long way until Isak can stop feeling entirely guilty, but he smiles and nods anyway.

“Shall we chat over a few beers?” Eva suggests. “That ought to help us all relax.”

*****

The beer does help them all relax and laugh through most of their catching up. Eva can’t drink because she is breastfeeding, but she is as lively as ever. Isak realises he really missed his two best friends and silently decides he’ll make time for them even if it’s just to sit at home like this and talk about nothing really important while the TV quietly plays in the background.

Isak’s mates from work are great to have a beer with and all because they are people who understand how totally stressful saving lives can be sometimes; but it’s still not the same as the comfort and warmth of being in the company of people who have known him since childhood. 

“Are you and Even still good?” Jonas asks, suddenly serious. It’s just the two of them now because Eva went to take a phone call in the kitchen.

Isak groans and throws his head back. “I’m meeting him after this.”

“That’s awesome, right? Why do you look so miserable?”

“At this point I’m lucky Even still wants to see me at all. I’ve cancelled plans with him like a thousand times.”

“Has Even said something about that?”

Isak shakes his head. “He is so nice and understanding about it, but it only makes me feel worse.”

“I get that. Sometimes a person just needs to be cursed at when they fuck up.”

“Exactly.”

“You can’t live loveless just because your career doesn’t have much room for relationships. Find a way to make things work with Even. You both deserve to be happy.”

Isak smiles, looking around at his surroundings, “It would be nice to have this kind of arrangement one day. You and Eva look happy.”

Jonas grins, “I’d like to see you all domestic and shit.” Then a little more seriously he adds, “To get to this point you actually have to spend time and effort building a relationship. If Even is not your forever after then that’s cool, but if he is then you have to stop complaining and feeling guilty. Just step up and do your best.”

Eva returns and takes her original seat beside her husband. “And if you fuck things up with Even I’ll have to castrate you.”

Isak winces, “you were listening?”

“Of course. My call ended ages ago.” She chuckles as though it should be obvious.

“Why is no one on my side?” Isak gripes with a sigh

“I’m on your side, Issy.” Eva smilingly cajoles. “I’ll hurt anyone who dares to hurt you.” She promises, giving Isak a smile.

“I’m happy to have a friend like you, Eva… and that Maja got your eyebrows.”

Jonas throws a cushion at Isak while Eva cackles.

******

Even’s plan for their date turns out to be a drive-in movie theatre and to Isak’s horror, Casablanca is on. Still he plasters a huge smile on his face because he doesn’t have the heart to thwart Even’s excitement. The guy is all beaming smile, twinkling eyes and even brandishing assorted snacks and sodas.

After Even finds the perfect parking spot in the back that’s also the best spot to see the film, they settle in the back seat of the car.

Even wraps his right arm around Isak’s shoulders and kisses him on the temple. “Hi again.”

“Hi.” Isak smiles

“How was your day?”

“It was okay.”

“Any highlights?”

“I’d like to forget about work right now and have some fun.”

“Luckily you have a fun boyfriend.” Even grins and kisses Isak again, on the lips this time.

They chat for a little while until the movie starts. Isak gets more comfortable, shifting so he can rest his head on Even’s shoulder. He sighs contentedly, finally feeling relaxed for the first time today because Even is warm and he smells like comfort, familiarity and everything Isak associates with home.

“I missed you.” Even whispers against Isak’s forehead before kissing his hair while playing with the curls.

Nestling further into the crook of Even’s shoulder, Isak lets his heavy eyes fall shut just to rest them for a little bit. “I missed you too.” He whispers back.

*******

Isak’s eyes fly open and he blinks slowly as his surroundings slowly register.

The movie. The date.

The parking area is nearly empty now and the large TV screen is off, signalling that the movie has already ended.

He lifts his head from Even’s shoulder and sits up.

“Hey.” Even says, putting his phone away. He is smiling softly at Isak, and that only serves to make Isak feel worse. He drops his face in his palms and groans in self-loathing. It’s been months since he and Even had a proper date and when the universe finally gives him a chance to make amends, he fucking falls asleep the entire date.

“Did everybody leave?” he asks

“hm.” Even hums and nods. “how did you sleep?” his lips quirk up in what actually looks like amusement. Isak can’t believe Even is smiling at a time like this.

“You must be upset. I completely understand.”

“Sounds like you want me to be mad.”

“It’ll be easier to deal with.”

Even smiles again, but this time there is some solemnity in his eyes. “it would have been nice to watch the movie together, but really I’m not upset that you fell asleep. The time sort of gave me a chance to look around for new work.”

Isak blinks, trying to recall what Even has had going on where work is concerned. “Did you already complete your previous project?”

“The truth is, the mini-series I was working on got cancelled and I got fired.” Even literally blurts out and it’s so unexpected that Isak is left with no other reaction but to gape at Even in shock. A thick and heavy silence befalls them as Isak scurries to search his quickly blanking mind for something to say.

“Even... I’m so sorry.” Isak wants to say more, but still can’t think of anything.

Even shrugs, “it’s not your fault.”

“When did this happen?”

“Almost 2 weeks ago. I tried to tell you over the phone, but those are always so short because you are either working or tired so, it was never really the right time. I didn’t want to say something like that in a text.” Even says and Isak sees the pain on his face, hears it in his voice and it shreds Isak’s heart to pieces. More than just feeling bad for Even, Isak feels shitty for only finding out now, for not having been there for Even when he lost his job. Isak wants to do or say something but he can’t because it all just feels too late. He already left the person he loves to handle some crap alone, and there is no coming back from that.

While Isak is rotting away in guilt, he forgets how good Even is at reading him. “I’m not telling you this to make you feel bad.” Even says

Isak chuckles dryly, “I don’t know.” He takes a shaky breath. “I just….”

“Your work is important too. There is nothing you could have done. I’d rather you are out there saving lives than sitting beside me wiping my pitiful tears of disappointment.”

“I’m all for saving lives, but lately I feel like it’s taking such a huge toll on the rest of my life.” Isak reaches for Even’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

Even appears to give it some thought and then says, “A hug would be nice.”

Isak raises his eyebrows at Even, “that’s it?”

“Hey, don’t trivialise the power of a good hug. Besides, I don’t think we’ve really hugged in a long time.”

“Are you saying I’ve neglected you there too?”

“Honestly, a quick hug and an even quicker kiss every other few days is not exactly doing it for me.”

Isak’s mood only dampens some more. “I totally suck at this boyfriend thing, don’t I?”

Even doesn’t reply. He just pulls Isak into his arms and holds him close.

Isak selfishly lets himself sulk like he is the victim, resting his forehead on the ridge of Even’s clavicle. Even presses his lips against Isak’s ear, gently playing with the strands of his curly hair. “Admittedly you could be a better boyfriend, but maybe so could I.” He sighs. “I don’t know. We’ve come too far to give up just like that though.”

“We haven’t even been together a year.”

“This relationship is all I have left, so no, I’m not letting you go.”

Isak’s hold tightens around Even’s waist in an effort to offer some comfort. “Don’t say that. A lot of people love you and need you. Also, you’ll find better work really soon. In fact I’ll help you search. I’ll raid all possible job sites on the internet.”

“As long as you don’t fall asleep in the midst, then I’ll be grateful.”

Isak lifts his head from Even’s shoulder and tips it back to look at Even, “Is this incident going to be a running joke in our relationship?”

“Definitely.” Even’s frame shakes with laughter. Isak snorts only half indignant. The other half is only too relieved that Even can find humour in something so terribly offensive. Every time Isak thinks he couldn’t possibly fall any harder for Even, Even pulls some romantic thing seemingly out of nowhere and proves Isak wrong.

Isak leans in and lightly kisses Even on the lips. “I won’t take your patience and understanding for granted. I’ll try harder… to stay awake.”

“Good.” Even’s lips are twitching like he is holding back a grin. He pulls Isak closer for another kiss. They end up making out, soft, sweet and slow.

They pull apart and Even tucks some strands of Isak’s hair behind his ears, regarding him with such tenderness in his eyes. Isak just melts under the loving gaze.

“This is nice.” Even says. “We haven’t done this much either in so long.”

Isak considers Even for a moment, “I think we both need to unwind. Do you wanna go elsewhere and try to salvage this date?”

Even smiles, giving Isak a once over. “ shouldn’t you head home and rest?”

“sleep isn’t rest. Making time to do the things one enjoys is true rest.”

“and what do you enjoy doing, Isak?”

Isak blinks owlishly, “I was hoping we could figure that out as we go along.”

Even laughs. “okay a plan without a plan. Sounds cool.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter has arrived. there is a lot of fluff and romance for you guys to enjoy. hope you'll like how Isak finally deals with his problems.   
this is probably my last post for a while. I'm taking a break from writing to handle some real life issues. I've loved every second of interacting with my darling readers through my stories. I'll definitely miss that while i'm away. The good news is that this isn't goodbye forever. I'll certainly be back, hopefully with that chaptered Evak story i promised you guys. I can only hope you guys will still be here when i come back.   
Until I return, peace<3<3<3<3

The night market is their first destination because they decide it’s the easiest place to find fun things to do since they have no plans. At first they just leisurely stroll around hand-in-hand and sip on hot chocolate while they settle into a comfortable conversation as Even fills Isak in on what he has been up to since he lost his job. As Isak shares what his life has been like lately between gruelling hours at the hospital and little time spent in his filthy apartment, they both laugh at how it suddenly feels like they are getting to know about each other’s lives anew.

That quickly leads to more playful banter and teasing to make light of their pathetic lives. Isak buys them a round of coffee as they change course to doing some window shopping. At this point Even takes the opportunity to buy some groceries for himself and for Isak because he insists Isak cannot continue to live on frozen meals and junk food alone at home.

Next, Even grabs Isak’s wrist and drags him into a gift store where they spend way too much time commenting on and laughing at cheesy romantic stuff from accessories and clothes to cards and plush toys. Be that as it may, Even can’t resist buying tacky couple sweaters for them to wear later.

They also visit a sports clothing store where Isak gets a bit too excited about the soccer jerseys on display while Even watches in amusement and tries his best not to tease or toss any ignorant comments about sports.

“Bringing you here is like taking a child to a candy store. Now I know.” Even says as they are strolling through the shoes isle.

Isak grins and links their arms, “you must be bored. We’ll visit a pretentious artsy place next, just for your benefit.”

“That’s terribly offensive.” Even complains, yet not sounding offended at all. “Besides, I have a better idea.”

Even’s idea is a toy store. When they get there Isak is so shocked that Even would suggest something so childish. 20 minutes later, they find themselves in the toy car section and there is a whole bunch of remote controlled toy cars on display for customers to test. Whatever reservations Isak has fly right out the window and he shamelessly turns into a child as he takes to exploring what’s available at the table, even suggesting he and Even each grab a car so that they can race them.

The rest of their time at the market is spent by the food stands, eating anything and everything within their eyeshot. Eventually Isak has to stop them at ice cream cones before someone gets a stomach ache.

Isak is holding a DVD in his hand when Even returns from a short bathroom break. He points at it and raises his eyebrows with askance.

Isak grins, brandishing a Casablanca DVD. “I know I messed up before, but now we can watch it together at home…. One day”

Even chuckles. “Where did you even find that?”

“Over there by the corner.” Isak points a finger at a place by the toy store they just existed. “I almost got a great deal for getting Titanic as well, but then I remembered what a serious downer Titanic is at the end, and rejected the offer.”

Even crowds into Isak’s space, arms circling his waist and tugging him close. His eyes are shining with fondness he says, “Stop feeling bad about what happened earlier already. I know you don’t really want to sit at home watching an old film with me.”

Isak finds a spot to stare at on Even’s jacket to avoid making eye contact, “I might want to.” He quietly mutters the lie

“So no then.” Even chortles, “maybe we can do a get together with our friends and play that DVD. That ought to instigate fun reactions.”

Isak laughs just picturing his friends sitting down and watching Casablanca. The suggestion is certainly worth a try.

Completely changing the subject, Even suggests they’ve had enough of the night market. “We ate too much, so we should probably do some physical activity now.”

“I fell asleep while watching a movie and I’m still more than embarrassed. I might have to break up with you and avoid you forever if I fall asleep while we are having sex.”

Even laughs at that, but doesn’t reply

*****

Even’s idea of physical activity turns out to be the baseball rank and Isak tries hard to hide how embarrassed he is for immediately assuming the suggestion was about sex. Thankfully Even doesn’t tease him about it. Neither Isak nor Even can play baseball, but that doesn’t take anything away from their fun. In fact they get all bubbly and overly hyper as friendly competition ensues between them. 

To complete an evening well spent, they retire to the rooftop of Isak’s apartment building to drink beer and just stare at the stars while sitting next to each other on the concrete. Everything is serene and peaceful.

Until…..

“Move in with me.” Even suddenly says

Isak’s eyes widen, “excuse me?” his mouth hangs open in shock. Even just nods, his eyes wide with apprehension. Staring up at Even, Isak feels his heart rate picks up and his stomach clench with nerves because the offer is so sudden and he has no idea what to say.

Even seems nervous too if the way he is gently biting his lips is anything to go by.

“Even, are you serious?” Isak’s question is mostly a stalling tactic.

“Yeah.” Even shrugs awkwardly and then more confidently adds, “I want us to have a home together.”

“Okay. Elaborate.”

“A space we can share.”

Isak laughs, and somehow that’s enough to help him relax a little into the conversation, “Sounds nice.” He is half teasing. Before Even can say anything else, Isak continues. “I’m barely home with my job and all. What’s the point?”

“That’s the beauty though. I’ll look after the home when you can’t. My working hours are flexible sometimes.”

“You have a career crisis right now though.”

“Between your busy and my crisis, we can work something out. At least you’ll come home to me whenever you get off work. That’s something to look forward to.”

Isak’s heart is now pounding for an entirely different reason more akin to excitement, as all sorts of possibilities fill his mind. Sharing a bed with Even almost every night; replacing nasty frozen dinners with Even’s home cooked meals; trading in lone beer and video game night chills for random movie marathons, cuddles and stolen kisses at awkward hours of the night. “I’m lazy and probably too insufferable to live with.”

Even closes the few inches between them and reaches out, wrapping Isak in his arms. “We’ll be okay.” He says.

Isak doesn’t believe it at all, but he trusts Even and that’s all the comfort and encouragement he needs to take the plunge. “To be honest…” Even goes on, “…there will be a lot of love, yes, but also a lot of hate and cursing and saying shit we’ll both regret later. I still reckon that’s better than that awkwardness, guilt and tension we had earlier at the drive in theatre.”

“We can only hope.” Isak replies. “Also, don’t expect a lot of heated out-of-this-world sex.”

Even’s grin is very knowing, “I doubt that a struggling film director and an overworked doctor can cram that much stamina into their sex life. It’s only fair and realistic to expect a lot of disappointment sometimes.”

“That’s less pressure on us, which is good.” Isak says, laughing lightly.

“Whatever amount of sex we’ll have living together will definitely be more than we are having now.”

Isak winces, the truth stabbing him just a little in the chest. “Definitely.”

“so, what do you say?”

There is no getting rid of the fear and doubt burning inside Isak right now, but Jonas also told him to stop whining, man the fuck up and fight for his relationship.

Jonas is damn right too.

If this new plan fails, at least both Even and Isak can say they tried, and then they’ll try something else and maybe fail at that too. The important thing is to keep trying until they get it right.

“Yes. I say yes.”

Even smiles victoriously and it’s with a sigh of relief that Isak doesn’t miss. “Did you think I’d say no?” Isak asks with a frown.

Even shrugs, “I was afraid you’d say no, thinking I’m trying to mooch off you since I’m now jobless and all.”

Isak smiles despite feeling a little sad that Even would think that, “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately, but I haven’t forgotten what kind of person you are. I still know that you are a much too talented to stay jobless and you are certainly not a moocher. More importantly, I’ll protect you and love you and take care of you no matter what you are.”

“That’s beautiful.” Even says and it looks like he is blinking back tears, but Isak can’t be sure. “Thank you for saying that, Isak.” Pulling Isak back into his arms, Even kisses him deep on the lips. 

Even reaches into pocket after a while and pulls out a tiny notepad, showing it to Isak. “This is the life is imagine for us.” Even explains

Isak starts going through the notepad and it’s all just little drawings of them doing all sorts of domestic stuff together. It’s disgustingly sweet how happy they look and Isak decides he wants it all. Probably the sweetest part of all this is that Even went as far as documenting his plans for them as a couple. While Isak has been beating himself up for being an awful boyfriend, Even has been busy fantasizing about taking the next step in their relationship. Isak can’t give up someone like that. Ever.

Isak nods at Even, “let’s do it.” he is the one blinking back tears now.

** _5 months later_ **

Even finds Isak waiting for him out in the cold outside their apartment when he arrives from his trip to Kristiansand.

“hi.” Even smiles, hugging Isak

“Hi. Welcome back.”

“Thanks.” Even sighs heavily, burring his nose in the warmth of Isak’s neck and melting in it.

Isak kisses Even’s cheek softly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Pulling back, Even cups Isak’s cheeks and studies his face. “Did you wait out here long?

“A bit.”

“Your face is cold.”

“you are the one wearing one jacket in this freezing cold.” Isak retorts while tugging at the front of Even’s overcoat. “Seriously how careless can you be?”

Even still smiled despite getting scolded. Leaning down, he kisses Isak’s cold, red nose. “It feels great coming home to your nagging.”

Isak rolls his eyes, totally trying to downplay he huge smile trying to spreading across his face.

“I made dinner.”

“Really? As in you cooked?” Even’s eyebrows rise in shock and for good reason.

“You don’t have to be this surprised.” Isak complains, offended.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m just….” Even trails off, belatedly realising he has nowhere to go with that sentence. “um okay let’s go inside.” He finishes and earns a smack from Isak.

Once they are inside the entryway, Isak help Even take his overcoat off as if he can’t wait one more second to show Even what’s in store for them this evening. Isak hangs the coats and smilingly takes Even’s hand, leading him to the kitchen.

The romantic setting that greets Even in their kitchen is surprising for two reasons: firstly because he doesn’t expect it and secondly because the sight is way too good compared to anything Isak has ever put together. Of course Even keeps that to himself lease Isak smacks him again.

It appears Isak actually paid special attention to detail. There is a fresh table cloth covering the small table at the centre of the kitchen, and on top of it is the best kitchenware they own, their best wine glasses. The Kitchen counter has scented candles (obviously new) spread around. The kitchen surrounding looks cleaner and more organised than usual.

Judging by the delicious smells wafting around in the room besides the smell of the candles, the cooking isn’t too shabby. Even’s stomach stirs with anticipation.

“How long did it take you to fix this place up?” Even asks because he is wondering when and how his busy boyfriend managed all this.

“Let’s just say I had to enlist Magnus’ help. He is ever happy to do anything that involves you.”

Even laughs at that, “Thank you. This is really nice.”

“I thought you could use a celebration for finally getting a good job.”

“All I do to celebrate your successes is buy you a bag of weed. You are really trying to outshine me, Isak.”

“It’s pretty good weed.” Isak nods, smiling broadly and there is no indication that he is saying it for Even’s benefit.

Turning towards Isak, Even pulls him into his arms, “Could you be any more perfect?!”

“Yes actually.” Isak smirks cockily, making Even laugh once more. Stepping out of Even’s embrace, Isak goes go the fridge and pulls out a chocolate cake, placing it at the centre of the dinner table.

Everything seems perfect, but Even is sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop and that time has finally come. The oval -shaped cake (that’s probably supposed to be round) has mismatched brown icing and looks muddier than chocolate-y. Written across it in white icing was the word “congratul...”

“I started out ambitious then ran out of icing… and space on the cake.” Isak explains, apparently reading Even’s thoughts.

“And what’s for the main course?” Even asks while fighting to serious urge to laugh

“Steak. It’s a bit burnt but edible.”

Even finally gives in to his laughter as he moves to take Isak into his arms again. “this is really sweet… and domestic.”

“Just trying to keep my man happy.” Isak gives Even a few tiny kisses on the lips, then he pulls back all serious and says, “Speaking of domestic, there is a pile of laundry waiting to be cleared, our bed needs to be refreshed and the mattress needs to be flipped, the house hasn’t been cleaned in like….9 days, I went to the butcher and bought some nice tender meat for the lasagne that you’ll make me because I missed your cooking. Lastly, we have to visit my dad next weekend and I want to bring a gift for Elaine. Help me decide on something appropriate. I’ll go for whatever you pick. I trust you.”

“Wow. That’s… a lot.” A small smile is playing on Even’s lips. “I’m glad to be home.”

“It is good to have you home, and not only because there is a backlog of household chores. I really missed having you around.” Isak kisses Even again, “I pulled a lot of strings to be here tonight and do all this for you. I can stay to eat with you, but I have to go back to the hospital later.”

“I just got home and I have to sleep alone?”

“Sorry.” Isak’s voice is small and apologetic, his lips pushed out in the cutest possible pout.

Running his hands up and down Isak’s arms in comfort, Even smiles at him, “It’s okay. I know you are trying. You must have gone through a lot putting this intimate dinner together. I’ll look forward to a time when we can go to bed together.”

“I’ll help you with the chores whenever I can.”

“It’s not a big deal. Really. I don’t mind taking care of the house. This is literally the life I wanted for us. Whatever comes our way, we’ll make it work. I’m still happier with you than I was living alone.”

“I’m really happy too.” Isak looks at Even with so much adoration and appreciation.

*******

Its 2am and Even is already asleep when Isak gets home. He takes a quick shower as quickly and quietly as possible then he changes into some comfortable clothes and gets into bed. Even’s warmth inside the blankets instantly engulfs him and he lets out a blissful sigh as he moves in closer to snuggle against Even.

Even shifts, a little at first and then wakes up entirely and turns around to face Isak, his eyes slowly blinking open. “You are back already?” he mutters, voice heavy with sleep.

“I pulled more strings. Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you are here.” Shifting some more to get more comfortable on his side Even wraps his arms around Isak and pulls him into a tight embrace. “now, aren’t you just a little bit glad that we moved in together?”

Isak leans in to press a kiss to Even’s lips, soft and loving first, turning deep and passionate quickly. “I must say it’s not a bad idea at all. At least we get to do this whatever time I get home.”

“Exactly. Goodnight.” Even mutters and kisses Isak’s hair then goes back to sleep.

“Goodnight.” Isak closes his eyes too, the sound of Even’s steady breathing quickly lulling him to sleep. He has never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for your tireless support<3 i hope you like the story


End file.
